


First time for Everything

by Natural_Selexion



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Eric Harris - Fandom
Genre: Columbine, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Selexion/pseuds/Natural_Selexion
Summary: Short story based on a dream I had! Super awkward but it is what it is! Enjoy!
Relationships: Eric Harris/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	First time for Everything

Weeks had passed since I finally worked up the courage to tell him I how feel. I was shocked to find out he had felt the same way. Now here we are in his basement laid in the oversized recliner together with his arm around me and my head on his chest, while we watch some new action movie that I'm trying to pretend to be interested in.  
I haven't paid a lick of attention to the movie since it started but he seems to be super into it. I hate to disturb him but I need some attention here.   
I tilt my head up so that my lips can reach his neck and I place light slow kisses up to his ear. His eyes never leave the tv. What the hell.   
I decide to try again and this time when I get to his ear lobe I bite down just enough to get his attention.  
"What are you trying to do here?" He says quietly and I can see the smirk on his lips.  
"I couldn't resist. Sorry" I whisper into his ear before I lower my head and start to suck on his collar bone.  
"That's definitely gonna leave a mark" he says, eyes still on the tv and smirk still on his lips.  
"That's the point. I'm marking you as mine" I say once I'm satisfied with the big purple mark on his skin.  
"So that makes you mine?" He asks finally pulling his eyes away from the movie and to me.  
"Only if you mark me." I reply with a playful smile.  
He immediately pulls his arm from behind me and pushes me so that I'm on my back.  
He goes straight for the kill and latches on to my neck sucking so hard I know it has to be bringing blood.  
"Good luck hiding that" he says as he pulls back to see his work.  
I reach my hand up grabbing the back of his head and pulling his lips to mine and he doesn't waste any time slipping his tongue inside my mouth.  
Sure we had done this at least a hundred times in the last few weeks but not like this. Not laying down together. Not in a house with no parents lurking around.  
As the kiss deepens he finds the bottom of my shirt slowly running his hand up my stomache to rest right below my breast.  
When he sees that I'm not stopping him he continues upward finding my sensitive nipple and sending my body into over drive.   
A moan escapes my mouth through the kiss and I can feel him smile into it.  
"You like that?" he asks as his hand starts to travel lower reaching the top of my pajama pants.  
My heart races at the realization of what is about to happen.  
He Nevers breaks the kiss as he works his way inside my pants palming me over my panties.  
This time when the moan escapes it's louder than I could control.  
"We should probably calm this down" He says pulling his hand away from me.  
"Or we could go to your room.." I reply.  
He shoots his head towards me in a shocked glare before lowering the recliner and practically pulling me down the hallway.  
Once inside he locks the door and turns to me and immediately finds my lips with his.  
"Eric" I let out breathlessly.  
"Mmhmm" he replies with his head buried in my neck.  
"I'm nervous" I say hoping he doesn't get upset with me.  
"I get that. I'm nervous to." He says resting his forehead against mine.  
"But I'm not stopping until you make me" he says with a smirk as he walks me backwards to his bed and I fall flat on my back pulling him down with me.  
He crawls up between my legs and finds my mouth with his again deepening the kiss and only breaking away to nibble on my lower lip every now and then.  
Within minutes he's pulling at my pants trying to get them off so I lift my hips off the bed trying to help and signaling to him that I'm okay with it.  
Once my pants are off and on his floor his hand goes back to my core rubbing me over my panties and making me squirm and squeeze my eyes closed.  
When I finally open my eyes again I can't help but notice the look of pure concentration on his face.   
I move my hips up towards his hand giving him the go ahead and his mouth falls open slightly before he grabs my panties pulling them down.  
When he throws them in the floor I grab my tank top pulling it over my head and tossing it leaving me naked on his bed.  
"You are fucking awesome" he says as he looks down at me.  
"I'm awesome? That's what you came up with?" I say back squinting at him.  
"I'm a little lost for words right now okay?" He says with a laugh as he comes back down on top of me.  
I start to tug at the bottom of his shirt to get it off but he hesitates momentarily and quickly gets up cutting the light off leaving us in pitch darkness.  
"Eric I can't see shit!" I say reaching out trying to grab him in the dark.  
I finally feel the bed dip down as he crawls back to me and I feel his skin against mine for the first time.  
"How the fuck are we gonna see what we are doing exactly?" I ask with a laugh.  
Without a verbal answer I feel his hand trace down my stomache and back down to my core this time with no barrier. I inhale deeply with the first contact as he slowly moves his finger up and down.  
"I think we'll figure it out" he whispers into my ear.  
He slowly inserts a finger inside of me and I can feel my heart start to pound.  
He must have sensed my slight panic because he immediately brought his lips back to mine and plants a soft kiss before pulling back away.  
"Are you okay?" He asks in no more than a whisper.  
"I think so" I reply honestly.  
He goes back to kissing on my neck as he works his finger slowly in and out of me and I start to feel more panicky because it doesn't feel good. It actually kind of hurts. I push his hand away on instinct and he freezes.  
"Did I do something wrong?" He asks as I feel him sit up pulling away from me.  
"No I don't think so.. it's just kind of weird" I say feeling extra awkward about it all.  
"You do remember I don't have a fucking clue what I'm doing right?" He says with a hint of anger in his voice.  
"Neither do I!" I reply back really wanting this awkwardness to go away.  
He sits up on his knees between my legs in silence for a minute.  
"Should we stop?" He asks sounding more sincere.  
"I don't want to stop" I say reaching to pull him back to me.  
"Good" he replies leaning over the bed and I can hear him digging through the drawer on his bedside table and I realize he's trying to find a condom.  
"Can we not just turn the light on?" I ask feeling stupid about it all.  
"Nu uh" is all he says as he finds what he was looking for and comes back to me.  
I hear the wrapper being opened and a few minutes go by before he comes back down on top of me and lines himself up.  
"Please go slow" I plead with him.  
He doesn't answer as he slowly pushes inside me causing us both to exhale loudly at the same time.  
I feel the burning pain almost immediately and start to pull away from him but he grabs my hips not letting me move.  
"I'm going slow baby" he says trying to reassure me.  
He finally pushes all the way in me and goes still letting me adjust to him.  
I can feel a single tear roll down my cheek and I'm not sure if it was from the pain or the emotions of it all.  
"Are you okay?" He asks again looking for reassurance.  
I reach up and grab the back of his head pulling his lips to mine as my answer, not yet able to speak.  
"Are you mad?" He asks once we break the kiss, still not moving.  
"You are inside of me and you are worried about if I'm mad. Move Eric" I say with a small laugh.  
He slowly pulls himself out and pushes back in and I feel like the pain will never end.  
"Does it hurt?" He asks sounding worried.  
"Yes" I reply and he starts to pull away.  
"Don't stop. I'll tell you if I want you to stop" I say grabbing him like he had me earlier.  
He stays still for a second but eventually starts to move again.   
I notice soon after that the pain has disappeared and I'm finally enjoying it.  
I also notice that he has started panting heavily and moving alot more erratic and before I can fully comprehend what's happening he tenses up and falls down on top of me.  
I lay still under him for a while as his breathing goes back to normal.  
"That was fucking amazing" he says into my ear.  
"I guess amazing is better than awesome.." I reply feeling pretty confused about the whole thing. Surely that's not it right?   
"You know I love you" he says with a laugh as he rolls off of me and climbs off the bed and leaves the room.  
I lay in the darkness trying to wrap my head around the whole thing and he finally walks back in flipping the light on making me close my eyes tight.  
"Dude that's so bright" I say throwing the covers over me. When my eyes finally adjust I see that he is back fully clothed.  
"Mind tossing me my stuff?" I ask feeling the awkwardness build back up.  
He throws it to me and goes to sit at his computer desk, cutting it on and loading up a game. Like this didn't even happen.  
Once I'm dressed I go in the bathroom and clean myself up and walk back in laying on my back on his bed.  
I lay there listening to the sounds of his game and going over everything in my head and I decide that this is definitely not how it should have went. And I don't want it to end like this.   
I quietly reach over to his beside table and pull out another foil packet and hold it in my fist as I make my way over to him.  
I duck under his arm and sit in his lap straddling him and start quick work of kissing my way up and down his neck.  
"Again?" He asks with a laugh.  
"Uhh again for you. I didn't get any of the good parts" I say laughing back and starting to move my hips on top of him.  
"Baby cut the game off" I say as I realize his fingers are still frantically on the mouse and keyboard.  
He seriously stops to think about it for a minute before he flips the switch and picks me up as he stands with my legs wrapped around his hips.  
"That was the smart decision. Asshole!" I say a little offended that it took him so long to make the choice.  
"I was fucking with you" he says as he throws me down on my back.  
"Ha! If you say so!" I laugh out knowing he is full of shit.  
I reach down rubbing him through his pants hoping to speed the process up some and it immediately works.  
Not wasting any time I pull my pajama pants and panties off in one go and throw them down and start to pull on his. When he tries to leave the bed again I grab his arm and pull him back.  
"Please don't cut the lights off again..." I plead.  
He thinks about it for a second before he nods his head and pulls his pants down just far enough to pull himself out.  
He makes quick work of getting the condom on this time and without hesitation he enters me a lot rougher than last time.  
"Fuck!" I yell out at the sensation of being immediately full.  
"Mmmm" he moans out in response as he starts to move in a agonizingly slow pace.  
I buck my hips up meeting his thrusts and trying to encourage him to speed up but he just isn't having it so I push him off of me and down onto his back and mount him before he has a chance to object.  
With my hands on his chest I start to move up and down and grind on him. Being in control I set the pace to where I want it and soon enough I can feel a fire starting in my lower stomache.  
My head falls back on its own and I can't stop the noises coming out of my mouth as I find my release and ride it out.  
Once I start to come down I look back down at him and he looks like a rabid dog about to attack.  
"We will never do this with the lights off again" he says as he sits up bringing his lips to mine.  
"Agreed" I say once he breaks the kiss.  
"Lay back down" he demands as he pushes me off of him.  
Once I'm on my back he enters me this time with a much faster pace causing the moans to start again.  
"That's my new favorite sound" he says without stopping and making a smile form on my lips.


End file.
